


First Order Bookstore

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Series, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, Come Swallowing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Verse, Poor Hux, Rough Sex, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: The courtship between omega Armitage Hux and his teacher, alpha Snoke ends after Armitage fails a crucial test. He is then kicked out of the house by Brendol.Five years later, Armitage finds himself working for an alpha who owns a book store and thinks Armitage is a beta because he's taking pills that block his seasonal heat. But when he gets a raise and loses his health coverage, his prescriptions run out. Armitage is then faced with the option to either quit, or come out to his boss. Unfortunately, Armitage doesn't want to do either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this is taken from the drabble written by the amazing [Kamikaze](http://kamikazesoundsociety.tumblr.com/post/161749149048/concept-for-second-salemite-a-school-for). It's from another ship (Gradence), but when I read it I couldn't keep myself from running with it.

The classroom was quiet with the shade drawn over the only window in the room. Armitage stood shaking, sweating through his button up and sweater. Snokes hands were tight on his hips, nails digging in to ass cheeks. Armitage let out a long, quiet whimper, a high-pitched cry begging for release.

Snokes mouth was wet and hot around him, making a mess of his cock that was protruding from plaid slacks. Armitage knew the rules, so he kept his hands off Snoke. But he wanted desperately to hold onto something, to lean into Snoke and hold onto his shoulders, or even lean back on his desk; anything to keep his shaking knees from giving out.

The moment he came was quick and sharp, like the gasp that escaped his throat. He unloaded into Snokes mouth, whose nose nuzzled into the tuft of red hair at Armitage’s base. Snoke was his favorite teacher, he had to be after the contract Armitage had signed. Snoke was a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair, and glasses he'd only started to wear that year. He had a scar above his left eye from when he was deployed overseas, but otherwise he was fairly attractive and unassuming.

Once Armitage was empty, Snoke got to his feet. Armitage stared at Snoke as he rose, eyes catching his own. Why was his alpha's mouth open? It wasn't a snarl, he was-

Snoke's hand caught Armitage's chin, pulling his mouth open and tilting his head back. Armitage acquiesced, anything for his potential mate.

They were in a trial period, and so far, Armitage had failed nearly every test. Snoke was hard on him, like his father. Armitage needed the discipline, he told himself. Snoke kept him in line and made sure he stayed a straight A student. They’d commented on Armitage’s grades over dinner, talking of course as if Armitage wasn't even in the room. Missing from the discussion was Armitage’s history of getting straight A’s, since that wasn’t the point of their courtship.

Armitage craved the attention he got from Snoke, waiting on baited reath for more than the barely-there touches Snoke had given him as a gift when he was obedient. They’d only been _intimate_  once, and Armitage had cried much to his embarrassment.

Back in the present, Snoke pressed his bottom lip to Armitage's own, and Armitage knew enough of Snoke's expectations to tighten his throat, closing it off from the come that slipped onto his tongue.

"Keep it there," Snoke said in a dangerous whisper. Armitage watched as Snoke licked the last of the semen off his lips.

Then Snoke let his jaw go only to put his hand on Armitage's cheek, index and middle finger on either side of his ear, and thumb on Armitage’s cheek. While still staring deep into Armitage's bright blue eyes, Snoke pulled himself out of his pants. Using some of the leftover spit from Armitage's cock that still hung bright red and naked in the air, Snoke began to stroke his own need.

Armitage began to tremble, depressing his tongue against his front teeth. Armitage stared back at Snoke, terrified, intimidated. His eyes began to water, afraid to even blink. Staring down someone for seconds, then minutes, made him melt. He wanted to crawl in to a hole and hide.

Without warning, Snoke released Armitage from his gaze. Snokes hand trailed down from Armitage's cheek to his shoulder, and when Armitage felt pressure there, he fell to his knees with a heavy thud. He didn't care if his knees split in two, he wanted to prove that he was worthy.

He tilted his eyes up, looking up at Snokes cock, ruddy and worthy. He wanted to smear his face on it, rub himself all over it, beg for Snoke to take him.

Instead he knelt trembling and quiet, eyes watering with tears. His jaw was aching from being held open for so long. He wanted to swallow so badly; he'd take any amount, he just wanted Snoke to be pleased with him.

Snokes quiet groan was Armitage's only warning before Snoke came hot and bubbling onto Armitage's face, aiming only vaguely for his mouth. Armitage let his eyes close, flinching under each spurt as he accepted it. He almost relaxed, almost let out a sigh until he reminded himself that there was a reason he was keeping his mouth open. He set his jaw, waiting until Snoke was done, trying to make him proud.

He kept his eyes closed, lids trembling even after Snoke finished. Snoke took a step back, and Armitage could hear him pull several tissues from the box on his desk. Armitage remained on his knees, mouth open, face splattered with white dollops that joined together as they slid down his nose and his cheeks, then dripped down onto the collar of his uniform.

When Armitage heard Snoke's desk chair bend and creek, he let out a quiet whimper. His full length was still exposed, still bare for the world to see. It was limp now, but wet and he ached painfully for more. So painfully that he waited there, facing the empty classroom an hour after the last bell, letting the humiliation of his depraved state wash over him.

At first, tears only lined his lower lids. Then they began to run, mingling with Snokes come and his own sweat. Armitage shifted from knee to knee; they burned, but he'd stay like this all night if requested. Armitage sniffled, inhaling deep through his nose, breath inhibited by the tears that ran down. Finally, he let out a whine, desperate to be granted some release. After several minutes of Armitage’s increasing anxiety, nervous energy shaking off his shoulders, Snoke spoke. "Swallow."

Immediately Armitage swallowed their mingled essence right down to his very soul, before he fell forward with a loud pout. He collapsed. His forearms shielded him from the worn wood floor, smearing Snokes come all over his sweater which only added to the mess.

Armitage lay crumpled on the floor for nearly a minute, shards of himself cracked out across the floor. Little pieces of him skittered under the desks, under chairs and even into the corners as he lay broken, limp and barely breathing. Armitage was lost, every sinew, every crack and line in him emptied onto the floor. The only noise to his background was Snokes very quiet breathing, and the scratch of a red pen as he graded papers at the desk.

Finally, Armitage came back, though he was a little bit less of himself. But he knew that was the price to pay, all this time spent being broken and molded would be worth it one day, he told himself. Slowly Armitage peeled himself from the floor, his limbs heavy, trying to be as quiet as Snoke himself.

He stretched out one hand to his shoulder bag that was on the floor underneath his desk at the front of the classroom. He pulled it over, scrounging for a few tissues from the travel pack he always kept. He knew better than to ask Snoke for any.

He sniffled, quietly wiping his face, semen still sticky and salty on his lips and skin. He wiped it as best he could, looking down at his outfit. He felt dirty, like he hadn’t showered in days.  _Defiled_ , a voice whispered in the back of his head said. But he hushed it; he was lucky, lucky to have Snoke, to be so close to being claimed.

Not many omegas were given away so soon after their eighteenth birthday. He was lucky he wouldn’t have to search for an alpha, that he could easily slip into his role and provide a happy life for his alpha, and eventually their pups.

Armitage shoved the tissues back into his shoulder bag, before he quickly scrambled to his feet. He knew Snoke hated when he lingered. Technically what they were doing was illegal, since it was on school grounds. But Armitage still wanted to obey Snokes rules, so as soon as he was on his feet, he was out the door. Armitage and Snoke didn't exchange a single word.

* * *

Armitage quietly walked up to the desk at the front of the classroom. He was nervous; he was always nervous around Snoke. But only because Snoke was so difficult to read. His soon-to-be alpha always had up a mask, even when he was pretending to be nice, or teaching Armitage a lesson in private. Armitage loved his lessons, he'd learned so much, like how to keep quiet, how to control himself and be still.

But now he was pushing his thumb into his palm, a telltale sign of how uncomfortable he was. He knew Snoke would recognize, and he didn’t want Snoke to know how apprehensive he was, so he put his hands at his sides as he got up to the desk.

"Mr. Snoke, may I speak with you?"

Their private lesson last week had been the last time they'd talked in private. Armitage hoped Snoke didn't think this was about that, because he knew the time to talk about that was long gone. Snoke had always told Armitage he didn't like to linger on the past.

"Yes, Armitage, what can I do for you?" Snoke looked up. He took off his glasses, and put them down on the essays in front of him. Armitage didn't dare steal a glance at what he was grading.

"I'm going out of town, um, next month. With my father."

"Oh? Where to?" The question was kind, and curious.

"To the cabin," he couldn't help the half smile that crept up his face. He liked the way Snoke was looking at him now, his gentle blue eyes much like Armitage's own. Armitage leaned in to him, despite the desk between them, yearning for his touch.

"That sounds like it should be a fun trip," Snoke leaned back a bit in his chair, making himself comfortable with one hand on the arm rest.

"Yes, it should. But um, it's..." Armitage stopped himself. He knew he shouldn't hesitate, he should be more assertive, like Brendol always told him. So, he clutched his fingers around the strap of his leather shoulder bag and took a deep breath. "We leave on the Friday we're supposed to take our test for section twelve. I was wondering if I could take the test before that so I don’t miss it?" Armitage raised his shoulders, metaphorically crossing his fingers.

Snokes eyes scanned Armitage's, as if to judge his sincerity. He stared at Armitage for a long time, making Armitage grow increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, Armitage broke his gaze, to look down at his feet. It was all he could do to show his own subtle submission to the alpha behind the desk.

"Alright. Stay late that Thursday, and I'll administer the test."

Armitage had an appointment with his college advisor on Thursday after school. They always had to reschedule weeks in advance, but immediately Armitage nodded his head. He couldn't cancel on his alpha, who was much more important than his chances of getting in to college.

"Great, thank you so much," he sighed. "That's such a relief," Armitage half chuckled, raising his gaze again. Just as he made eye contact with Snoke, Snoke opened a drawer to his desk and pulled something out. It was a small box, too big for a ring but too small for a necklace. He slid it across the desk to Armitage.

"I'll administer the test, but you have to wear this."

Armitage's breath caught in his throat. A present... he'd never been given a present by Snoke before. His lips parted, a squeak of a sigh and he went to grab for it. Snoke covered it with his hand, making Armitage pause. "This is your final test, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes-“ he felt a flush creep up his cheeks. He didn’t care what the test was, he hardly even thought about that part. All he thought about was the _present_ , because it was such a good sign.

“Do you understand me, Armitage?”

"Yes-" Armitage paused. "Yes, sir. Mr. Snoke, I do." Then Armitage took the box, and held it like a rare piece of cherished gold. He got the feeling he shouldn't open the package there, that it was something intimate that only he and his alpha should share. So he only lingered for a second before he left the room, shoulder brushing against the doorframe before he began to run down the hallway to his father who was waiting in the car.

* * *

Armitage's hands were shaking. He sat in his bedroom late into the night, long after Brendol had gone to bed. The gift Snoke had given him lay open on the desk, so small and yet so ominous.

His room was fairly large and shared a bathroom with the guest bedroom. The floor was carpeted, and the walls were painted a soft cream color. His twin bed was pushed into the corner, and above it was a string of dull white fairy lights. He had a full bookshelf, and a closet sparsely hung with clothes. Most of them were his school uniform, the same five pairs of pants, and the same dozen or so button up shirts.

Armitage's school uniform coat was draped over the back of the desk chair where he sat. The only light besides the fairly lights was the one on his desk that illuminated his homework and laptop. And the item on the desk. Armitage sat back in his chair, much like he'd noted Snoke doing, and he stared down at the object.

In the box was a very small, very real vibrator. Not the kind he'd expected,  _ever_ , and  _definitely_  not the type of item he expected for the very first gift he'd receive from his alpha. The vibrator, no longer than an inch, was tucked in to a little pouch that was attached to a band with Velcro on either side. Armitage knew he was supposed to strap it to  _himself_ , and that he did  _not_  have the remote.

Armitage let out a quiet pout, shuttering as he stared down at it. He was supposed to wear that during the test; wearing it was in itself was a test. And it was the _final_ test. Armitage wasn't sure if he could do it. He raised his gaze, and looked around; he let out another pout, his chest swelling with pain. His gut felt tight, and his eyes crinkled. He felt hot, staring around his wonderful room that Brendol had provided for him.

He'd never be able to do it, he thought, looking back at the vibrator. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't made for it. He wanted to make Snoke so happy, but knowing he'd have to wear that while taking the test, he let out a quiet cry, lower lip trembling as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He already felt like a failure; there was no way he'd live up to expectations, which he argued to himself, were so very low.

They said opposites attract, and Armitage was a very shy, very quiet omega, even by omega standards. Snoke, meanwhile, was also fairly quiet. But he was controlling, and had hard hands that he laid on Armitage. His grasp was always rough, not cruel, Armitage thought. He was a teacher, it was his job to teach Armitage, both in school, and outside of school.

Armitage knew he was disobedient, Brendol always said he was. Armitage need to be pushed to do his homework, to finish his chores. Even when he did them all, he knew there were more to do. He just wanted to be good, and so far, from knowing he was entering the final stage of their courtship, it seemed Snoke might he was good enough.

* * *

Armitage spent the entire day before the test shaking and strung out with anticipation. When the final bell rang after 8th period, he made his way into the mens bathroom. He locked the door to the handicap stall, and quietly unzipped his pants. Armitage groaned when he found himself already half hard. He felt the ache in his chest, the need to touch himself. Maybe if he could get himself off just once before the test... no. Snoke would know; Snoke always knew when he was up to something. As Armitage strapped the vibrator to himself on the underside just under the lip of his tip, his mind reeled.

He'd only been promised to Snoke for three months. The contract was signed as a temporary phase, to judge whether or not Snoke wanted Armitage as his omega. It gave them just enough time to bond and decide if they were really meant for each other before Armitage's first heat. Besides their first night when Brendol had allowed Snoke to take Armitage home, their intimacy had been minimal at best. Now as he faced his entire future, Armitage promised he wouldn't fall to pieces. Not this time.

He buttoned up his pants, shouldered his bag, and made his way to Snokes classroom.

The room was the same as all the rest with fluorescent lights overhead and worn plastic desks with attached chairs. Armitage knocked quietly on the doorframe, then twice more a bit harder to announce his presence. A man asserts himself, Brendol had told him. Even if he was only a  ~~lowly~~  omega.

Snoke sat at his desk with a grading pen and glasses on, just like he always was. He took the glasses off and put the pen down when Armitage walked in. He didn't offer a smile, which tipped Armitage off to the fact that this was a very serious matter. Immediately Armitage's heart fell to the pit of his stomach as he tried to hold himself together, and to stop himself from rattling out of his own skin. Armitage glanced around the classroom, and wasn’t surprised that they were alone.

"Have a seat," Snoke motioned to the seat nearest his desk, in the front row. Armitage nodded wordlessly as he twisted the strap of his shoulder bag. He sat down in his usual seat and put the bag down at his feet. As he sat, he could feel the little toy strapped around him and his tip pressed against the seam of his pants. He shifted, adjusting so it was off to the right ever so slightly.

"You'll need a pencil, and a piece of scratch paper," Snoke said. He brought Armitage a two-page, doubled sided test sheet which he placed face down on the desk.

Meanwhile, Armitage dug out a mechanical pencil from his bag and ripped out a page of lined paper from the back of his blue history notebook. Once his bag was closed, he pressed his toes together over the bag like he was protecting it. He felt completely unprepared; not for the paper test of course because he'd stayed up all night studying, but for  _the test_.

"You have one hour," Snoke said coldly. Armitage glanced up at the clock. It read 2:50pm. Armitage flipped over the packet and scanned the first page. It was multiple choice questions about WWII. Then he flipped through the five sections. All five were the events happening in different countries during the early 1900s, the last of which was Imperial Japan. That would be his most difficult, but Armitage wasn't worried.

He loved military history, especially the details of specific battles. So he was hopeful when he scribbled down his name and the date on the upper right hand corner. Just as soon as he was done filling that in, he felt it. He stared at his name as the buzzing stared, Armitage shocked still. His back went rigid as he leaned over the desk, continuing to stare ahead. This was going to end badly.

He flipped the test packet over,  deciding to start with Imperial Japan first. He read the first question and quickly answered B. He went on to the second question and answered C. No, he erased it. A, it was definitely A.

Armitage gripped the edge of the desk with one hand, his other filling in another answer. This one was a C, maybe. He wasn't sure. He turned to the scratch paper on the table, college-ruled lines staring back up at him. He twitched, scooting forward in his seat. Nope, that was a very bad position. He sat back, nearly pressed his ass into the two metal bars that held up the back of the chair. The answer was definitely C.

He exhaled for what felt like the first time since he'd stepped into the classroom. He did a double take at the test and realized that the answers were all wrong. He erased them all, shards of plastic eraser scattering out over the paper. He started again, his breaths growing deeper. Then Armitage reread the question. "Iemeto refers to what?" Armitage scanned the answers: art, something to do with the care of birds... that was definitely not the right answer. He went through the answers. Tea, maybe? He wasn’t sure. He filled B in again. Then he jerked, the toy buzzing faster.

This was fair, this was more than fair, he told himself. He had to prove himself. If he was to be with Snoke for the rest of his life, he had to live up to expectations in his duties as Snokes omega. In caring for him, being as knowledgeable and  _restrained_  as Snoke required him to be. Armitage inhaled deep, trying to remember the things he'd read on the internet about keeping calm, keeping himself relaxed.

Armitage inhaled deep through his nose for five seconds as he let his eyes close, cock tip aching against the toy. Then he exhaled audibly through his mouth, knowing that Snoke would hate the noise but he couldn’t help himself. Then he flipped the test back over to the first page.

He figured it was better to start with the easier subjects. He could get them out of the way first, and that might make up for his lack of wits in the final section.

After the first question though, Armitage let out a quiet whine, nails scraping across the bottom of the desk as he gripped it. "Quiet," Snoke spoke up. Armitage waited on that word, that voice; he longed to hear more of it. He longed to have Snoke whispering in his ear, comforting him,  _stroking him_.

Armitage squeaked once, then pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. His eyelids fluttered in a lusty heat as a blush flared up his cheek. He was too hot, thighs slick with sweat and twitching in his pants. He tensed, balls engorged and pressing his hardened length up against the fabric of his pants. Armitage choked on his own tongue, trying to suppress his arousal. He glanced at the paper, it said something about his favorite WWII bomber. An X-something or other.

No, it was a B-29. Armitage blinked furiously, his eyes and mind clearing for only a moment. How could he mix that up? He’d gotten a model of a B-29 for Christmas on his 10th birthday and spent all that year making it. He still had it on the bookshelf at home, one of his prized possessions.

Armitage crinkled up the edge of the paper in his spare hand, pencil leaving a long streak across the page as he gasped again. His head snapped up, staring across his desk at Snoke. Who was resting both his elbows on the desk like a lion ready to pounce, as he stared right back.

Armitage felt blood rush to his face, cheeks beet red as he strained to keep eye contact with Snoke who was dead still, watching him with a predatory gaze _._ Armitage's jaw dropped open. H _ow can he do this to me,_ a voice whispered.Armitage came unwillingly, gut twisted tight into a coil as he creamed in his pants, hot and boiling over onto his right thigh.

Armitage let out a quiet whine, pleading silently with Snoke to stop as his lips curled back over his teeth and he inhaled a sharp hiss. But Snoke didn't. Instead, he slowly looked down at his papers, and Armitage was left on his own to struggle.

Armitage looked back down at the paper and gasped. He’d forgotten about the large gash of graphite slashed across it, and began to furiously erase the whole thing. But it smeared more in places than others, and the paper itself was now crinkled. The toy didn't stop, and Armitage furiously wiped off more shards of discarded plastic eraser. He looked at the mechanical pencil.

When had his eraser gotten so short? He groaned, one hand transferring to grab the seat of his chair. He had to focus. F _ocus, focus, focus_. But as he thought about focusing, he just wanted to focus on his groin.

He answered questions 1, 2 and 3 of the first second. He wasn't sure he read the questions right, or answered them correctly. But he had to get through this. He had to keep going. Where was the winter offensive of 1940? Armitage wasn't sure, maybe that was in Japan? No, it had to do with Chinese forces. Armitage slammed his fist on the table; he didn't know! He couldn't concentrate. All he wanted was Snokes mouth on his own, sucking his lower lip, wishing to the stars that it was Snoke taking Armitage's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

"I said there will be quiet, do I need to make you take the test outside?"

"No," Armitage squeaked. He hadn't noticed his throat was dry until now, voice hoarse from the strain. "No, sir," he corrected. But he was about to come again, his tip throbbing against coarse fabric. He scooted all the way back in his seat, one hand twisting the top of his pant leg and he lifted his head to look at the ceiling tiles. He blinked furiously, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was ripping at the seams, oozing through the stitches. He could smell himself, sweating in his shirt and sweater.

Pungent, Brendol had told him once; his odor was pungent. It wasn’t a good thing, the way he smelled. He tried to cover it with expensive shampoos and a good aftershave, but here he was sweating and reeking of body odor, and coming all over himself.

Armitage choked, coming again, soaking more into his pants, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his tongue depressed back into his mouth. This time, his whole body was shaking. The muscles that went up his stomach twisted into knots so tight he couldn't breathe because of the cramps.

Finally he exhaled, and fell forward on the desk. He panted against the test paper, drooling on it, whining out over the page. He sucked on his lower lip, knowing what he'd done. He'd made a noise, several in fact. It was more noise than Snoke would tolerate, but Armitage couldn’t help it. And now he'd mussed up the test paper; Snoke would definitely deduct points for that.

Armitage clamped his arms around the desk top, trembling and shaking. He laid with his temple on the desk, forehead damp with sweat that he inadvertently wiped on the handout. He still clutched the mechanical pencil in one hand that was shut so tight it was nearly cemented into place. His chest heaved with each breath, the toy continuing its relentless pace on his overstimulated cock. He longed for Snoke, even the faintest softness from him.

Painfully, Armitage inhaled shakily, and very slowly, with the most effort he could muster, he pushed himself half up. He gulped heavy and thick, mucus lining his throat and his tongue tasted hot, sour. He looked down at the paper, staring at the mess he’d made on it and the lack of progress.

He’d only three questions answered. Armitage looked up at the clock and saw thirty-five minutes had passed. He stared back down at the paper. He had to answer some of them, or most of them. _No,_ Armitage corrected himself. _All of them._

Who was he? Normal Armitage wouldn't just answer  _some_  of the questions. Normal Armitage would be almost done with the test by now! Good, obedient Armitage was always done first. Why was he falling to piece because of one simple toy? He could do this, he could answer all the questions. With one last full-throated effort, he answered three more questions. He felt triumphant as he flipped the page over.

But the effort of sitting back to give the page room to be flipped over made him moan, breaking out in a heat all across his thighs, hips and stomach. It flared up like fire, embers coming to life like they were doused in gasoline.

Armitage moaned out loud, eyes closing tightly though his face was raised in the direction of Snoke. Atleast he thought it was the direction of Snoke. He couldn't tell anymore, what with his ankles curling around the legs of his chair, and both hands grasping the edges of the desk. Unwillingly, he began to thrust.

He couldn't stop himself from making the very faintest motions, hips barely gyrating forward and back. Armitage tried not to make it obvious, tried to hold back. But it felt so good. And all he wanted was a hand on him, his cheek even, his chin, just the tip of a finger even. He longed for it, softness and warmth, so contrasted with this sterile, putrid environment he was subjected to suffer under. He just wanted to make Snoke proud, his father proud,  _anybody_ at all proud.

Armitage gasped and his chest collapsed onto the desk. He stared at the floor, gasping for breaths between need whines.  _Disgusting_ , a voice said from somewhere far away. And across from him, at the teacher’s desk, Armitage knew it was Snoke who’d said the word to him.

Armitage whined, cock muscles feeling pinched to hix very base, balls weak and barely able to muster themselves anything at all. Armitage wasn’t even sure he came as the orgasm ripped him to shreds, tatters splayed out in the form of his drooling mouth and cheek that stuck to the desk. And there he stayed.

* * *

"Times up."

"Wh-" Armitage looked up. He was bleary eyed and weak, his limbs heavy as he tried to raise his head. Everything felt heavy. He felt sticky all over, his toes numb from the constant pressure of wrapping his ankles around the chair.

Snoke was in front of him, and Armitage couldn't even look up enough to see his face. Slowly Snoke dragged the paper out from under Armitage, whose body half pinned it to the desk.

"No-" Armitage pleaded meekly as he tried to push himself up from the desk. As soon as the paper was out from under him, Armitage reached for it blindly but it was a weak attempt that had him grasping at thin air.

When the paper was gone, Armitage let himself slump back down onto the table. He had no hope of passing this test. Even if he got all the answers right for the questions he’d answered, he didn’t answer enough to get a passing grade. Immediately Armitage came again, hands reaching for Snoke, hanging off the front of the desk, fingers limp.

Armitage was empty. Nothing came out or stained his trousers that were already stained full of his own semen. He remained still, toy running him ragged, beating him to a pulp in the matter of sixty minutes. What made it worse was the fact that it only took sixty seconds for Snoke to grade the test.

"You're a failure," Snoke whispered as he got up from the desk, and went back to Armitage's desk. Armitage didn't move, entirely defeated. His stomach was too tight to breathe more than quiet, short rasps, and his eyelids were glued shut with dried tears.

Armitage only stirred when he felt a fait motion of something near his arm. He opened one eye, just a sliver. Then a bit more and barely managed to push himself half up on his elbows on the desk. Snoke slid the paper across to him so he could see the grade. On the very top was a very big, very red letter circled in red sharpie: F

He stared down at it, eyes clearing a bit at the grade. Looking over the test, he saw that he had indeed completed the first page, but half of the answers were wrong. He went to reach for the bottom corner of the paper to flip it over, but stopped. He knew the rest of the test would be the same.

The toy stopped.

Armitage shuddered once, then let out an audible sob of a defeated, something akin to a bear cub crying for its mother. He pressed his thighs together, only to hiss and spread his knees again, the painful pinching in his groin only made worse by the stale moisture in his pants.

"You've failed both exams."

"I'm sorry-" Armitage rasped. His voice was hoarse, and he felt like he'd been screaming. Snoke sneared.

"Give it to me."

"Wh-what?" Armitage stuttered. He looked up, but his head was drowsy. He swayed from side to side, even though he was still seated. Both hands were on the desk, one on the exam he’d ruined, and the other on the slickness of his own spit.

"Give - it - to - me." Snokes hand was right at his chin, and covered with a clean tissue. How had Armitage not noticed that before? He was so dazed, so out of it that he hadn't seen Snoke lingering next to him. Armitage blinked away the stale tears in his eyes, and his mouth opened as Snokes hand came in to focus.

"Oh, I-" He wanted to apologize again. He'd apologize a hundred times if Snoke would let him. But he was so tired, so very sore.

This was just a bad dream he told himself. He was just ill, and needed to sleep. Somewhere in his subdrop mind, he could just give Snoke the toy back and go home and sleep. Then in the morning, Snoke would be let him retake the test.

But as he unzipped his pants, and the cool air of the classroom touched his abused parts, he knew he was wrong. He whimpered, not even daring to look down at himself. He was too ashamed, awash in guilt and remorse. He was humiliated at the thought that he'd ever be able to live up to Snokes expectations. He, a stupid adolescent omega,  with  _him_ , an older and more experienced alpha.

The  _shhhhk_ of the velcro was the only noise in the room as Armitage peeled off the toy. He handed it to Snoke, who wrapped it in the tissue. When Armitage noticed that, it hurt that Snoke didn't even want to touch something that had his essence all over it. The implications of that were clear as Armitage he looked away. He tucked himself painfully back into his pants, shoulders hunched over the desk as he slowly pulled up the zipper.

Snoke leaned in, merely centimeters away from Armitage's ear as he spoke. "I never want to see you in my classroom again."

* * *

"You're a disgrace to this family."

"Father no-"

"You knew my terms-"

"Please-"

"After eighteen, you were to be obedient and follow through on your contract-"

"I tried, please father don't do this."

Armitage pleaded on his knees to his father, who barked angrily at him. Brendol stepped away when Armitage went to grab for him. He pointed towards the door. "Get out!"

"I- I- now?" Armitage choked on tears. He was strung out hard on adrenaline, and he was unbalanced as he listened to his father throw him out of the house.

"NOW!"

"But- it's raining! I don't- please! I need-"

"You need  _nothing._ You're a disgrace to this family, to OUR family. I won't have you under my roof."

Suddenly Brendol hauled Armitage up from his feet, a large paw wrapped around his forearm. Brendol dragged Armitage towards the door.

"Please Father. Brendol! Please-" Armitage was thrust out of the house. He stumbled down the two front steps only to fall onto his back into the pouring rain. He looked up just in time to watch the oakwood door slam shut.

"No," Armitage scrambled to his feet. He was still wearing the uniform from that day at school. He was at the very edge of his mental capacity. He was emotionally drained, and dropped into the ether, which happened to be the front lawn, in the middle of a rain storm.

"Don't do this," he pleaded again, stumbling up the steps to the front door. He slammed his fists on the door, sobbing now. "I'll be good, I promise." He slammed his fist twice, every muscle in his body screaming.

He'd been tossed into a hot fire, too hot, like a steam room with too much water thrown on the coals. Now, only barely a half hour after failing the most important test of his life, he was thrown into an ice bath. Armitage was immediately shaking, his brain exploding. He was up, floating, and soft one minute, and the next he was screaming and choking on ash. He pounded on the front door.

"Let me in please!" He sobbed.

Armitage's legs gave out. He fell to the ground and slumped against the door, sobbing his heart out. But still, no matter how loud he cried, the door didn't open.

Eventually he curled up on the front door step in the fetal position, hands covering his head as he lay under the awning that wasn't big enough to cover his feet from the rain. The mailbox slot in the door opened, which drew his attention. He was weak, weary, and unable to raise his head. He let out a quiet mewl, eyes still closed..

"You're embarrassing  _BOTH_  of us," Brendol said. Then he said a very hard, definitive, "Leave."

Armitage let out a final pout, his very last protest. Slowly, weakly, Armitage pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked around. The area they lived in was flanked by very close houses. Someone had likely seen him; then again as Armitage thought about it, the  _entire_  neighborhood had probably seen him screaming and sobbing. He really _was_ an embarrassment.

Slowly Armitage rolled onto his knees, pushing up onto all fours. Then he leaned on the door for supper, and pulled himself to his feet. He moaned in pain, breathing heavily as he stood. He pushed off the door, and looked around.

The landscape was foreboding; the suburbs formed by cookie cutter homes made of two and three bedrooms. Each of them were two stories with sturdy roofs and happy homes. Well, almost all of them. Armitage whimpered as he crossed his arms across his abdomen, to protect himself from the elements. Then he stumbled down from his father’s porch, out into the pouring rain that hadn't eased in any way. He looked around, but there were no headlights in sight, and no open arms to help. So he stumbled down the road, away from his house. His sneakers took him forward, pants now wet from rain which washed away his shame.

Armitage only spared one glance back, all the lights out in his childhood home except for the kitchen light. He hoped against hope that Brendol would come running out and apologize, but all he received was a small stir of the kitchen window curtain. Armitage pouted, then turned back towards the road before him, and began to stumble down it.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

At exactly 10am, the sign on the door was switched to OPEN. The door had been unlocked for several minutes, but in this gentrified neighborhood, most people obeyed the signage.

Armitage stood behind the desk of a shop that smelled like old books and years of dust pushed into the corners. The floors were a maplewood, as was the front desk but it was cut thin and highly polished. It felt good to the touch, smooth when running fingers over it. Windows lined two of the walls and the front door was painted a deep burgundy.

Books lined all the shelves, most of which were modern paperbacks though there were some classics. There was a shelf in the back with novels from local authors, as well as a book cart out front that touted books 50% off, though nobody would know if anybody stole them. The interior of the shop was fairly small, so there was only one winged back chair to sit in, and a precariously positioned cushion in the window near the front door.

Fifteen minutes later, Ben Solo walked through the door. He had an orange cat under one arm, and a few books tucked under the other.

He pushed his shoulder gently against the door, and when it opened, the bell above it chimed quietly. Armitage looked up, smiling in anticipation of his boss arriving late on a Monday morning, as usual. Armitage wore beige fitted pants and some high waters, with a green button up shirt. It was casual, with his hair parted conservatively on the left and he was bright eyed. He was ready for the day, having already drank a cup of coffee at his apartment half a block away.

"Good morning," Armitage chimed cheerily.

"'Morning," Ben greeted, not quite as caffeinated as Armitage. He seemed to sense it, and cracked a half smile in Armitage's direction, chuckling deep and quiet. He looked away, glancing back at the door to make sure it closed as he struggled to get into the shop. "Did you have a good weekend?" Ben asked as he walked past Armitage, down the main aisle of books and towards his office. As he walked, he dropped Millicent on the floor, who quietly  _prrrrow_ 'd as she landed.

"Yeah, not too bad. You?" Armitage picked up both paper cups of coffee before he followed.

"Pretty good. Didn't do very much, visited my mom for dinner on Sunday." Ben keyed open the office door, then flipped on the light switch. Ben's office was small, though with enough room for a desk and a chair. On the desk was a state of the art flat screen computer and wireless mouse.

Ben dumped the books out on the calendar on the desk, looking flustered. "Late night at mama Solo's?" Armitage asked as he handed Ben a coffee. Ben turned, taking it gratefully. He pushed back the stray locks of hair that had come free from the tight bun on the top of his head.

"No, not particularly, why?" He asked. He swiveled the desk chair around before taking a seat.

"You just seem... flustered."

"It's because I'm eager for my morning coffee." He quirked a smile Armitage's way, settling into his chair, finally able to give Armitage all his attention. "So you didn't do  _anything_  this weekend?"

"Not really, no," Armitage shrugged. He leaned on the office door, to make himself feel less like he was looming and taking up space.

"Hmm," Ben thought, taking another sip of his coffee. "Oh, that succulent you gave me is doing better."

"Yeah?" Armitage’s eyes lit up.

"You were right, it just needed more sun."

"See, I told you," Armitage reached out in a teasing gesture, to push Ben's shoulder. But he fell purposely short, though it caused Ben to lean back like Armitage had actually shoved him. It also caused him to laugh.

Armitage had been skirting a thin line with Ben. He knew Ben didn’t known it when he'd hired Armitage that he'd hired an omega, but Armitage knew the second he'd stepped in to that shop with the underperforming resume of a high school dropout, that he was in an alpha's lair.

But the suppressants he took did a masterful job of hiding his nature. He took three pills three times a day, morning, noon and night. Technically he was on prescribed two, but he'd been reading the forums that a third medication, usually prescribed for headaches, would make a solid trifecta. So he'd lied to the doctor at the free clinic about headaches, and now he was living heat-free.

That was one reason he brought a messenger bag to work. While he could run to his apartment to take his pills, he'd rather spend his lunch break curled up in the chair in the store, reading.

"So next weekend," Ben started. "My friends and I are going to that movie in the park thing coming up. I forget the film, I think its a comedy."

"It's only Monday, and you're already thinking about the weekend?"

"Well it's never too early to think about the weekend."

They shared a quiet laugh and an early morning chat for a few minutes, before Armitage left Ben to the important work of running a business. He went back to the little stool behind the front desk, eagerly waiting for their first customer.

* * *

It had been funny at first, working at the book store. Ben Solo had taken a real chance on Armitage when he'd come in with no experience, and without a high school diploma. But Armitage had won him over with his knowledge of military history and classical fiction.

Armitage still sucked up to Ben, even though he didn't need to. He always called him Mr. Solo, and always brought him a coffee on Monday mornings though Ben only ever drank half. Armitage was just happy to have a job that wasn't menial tasks, or paid under the table.

Armitage's apartment a simple, small studio on the third floor of an apartment building. But it had his humble book hoard, his small succulent garden and of course the pill cases next to the bathroom sink. Used books from the store were scattered on the coffee table, and Ben had approved of it.

After the first few weeks, he'd nearly  _forced_  Armitage to take books home, because Armitage would get off work, and remain in the store, just  _reading_. He had a voracious appetite for literature, and Ben had been afraid that he may be fined for not paying his sole employee overtime if people saw him there after his shift. So Ben had let Armitage take books home for free, like a library, so long as he brought them back in the same condition he borrowed them. Which of course, Armitage always brought them back the next day.

Now Armitage had a cozy life. He hadn't spoken to anybody from back home since he'd left town, and nobody had reached out to him either.

* * *

It was pouring rain. Armitage had never quite learned to love it, but he'd learned to tolerate it. He had to, when it rained so much in this town. Millicent was in the window stretching, getting up from the cold window that let in so much of the chill. The bell above the door chimed, drawing Armitage's attention from the novel he was reading.

Ben shook out his umbrella a bit, aiming it at the floor. The hem of his coat and slacks were soaked with water. "It's really coming down out there," he let the door close behind him, just returning from his lunch hour.

"Looks like it, wow. You're soaked."

"I know," Ben groaned, walking past Armitage as he bundled up his umbrella. Armitage watched after him, longingly. Ben was so perfect.

He had long, beautiful hair and a kind smile. Ben was one of the kindest people Armitage had ever met. Ben was always there with a soft smile, and was always available to hear his worries and woes, though Armitage didn't have many.

And Ben always looked good in what he wore. Especially the peacoat he’d bought this season. It was Armitage's favorite.  _Ben's too_ , Armitage thought. In the back of his mind, he was always pining after Ben, but he did a good job of hiding that, or good enough, atleast. He didn't follow after Ben, letting him go to his office undisturbed. After all he had no reason to follow Ben. He heard Millicent’s collar jingle as she hopped down from her perch on the window to follow Ben to the office.

* * *

"Look at this, I thought you'd find it interesting." It was another day at the book store, a bit slow for a Friday but sales were up overall. Ben came up next to Armitage behind the counter, handing him a large book. Armitage looked over the cover, his eyes lighting up. It was a history of WWII air craft; he had this exact book. Or atleast, he'd had that book back in high school. He'd lost everything after he was kicked out, and this book was one of the few possessions he mourned.

"Wow, this is... where'd you find this?"

"Down at Resistance Books."

"You were at a rival’s shop?" Armitage joked.

"I'm allowed to check out the competition," Ben said slyly, nudging Armitage's shoulders. Armitage couldn't help but smile; he found himself smiling a lot around Ben.

Over the past few weeks, since the spring rains had stopped and summer was quickly approaching, Ben had become more... friendly.

In truth, Armitage wasn't sure if he was actually being flirty. He knew Ben thought he was a beta, after all there was a reason he hadn't missed a day of work in the five months he'd had the job. He tried to be oblivious to Ben's flirtations, taking his kind words as nothing more than that. But it wasn't so easy when Ben was so tall and so kind, and always so warm next to him.

Armitage turned his attention back to the book, and flipped it open. There it was, right on page 62. A B-29 bomber, the same kind he'd made a model of back home.  _Not your home_ , Armitage reminded himself. Then he flipped to the next page that had all the statics on the craft.

"This is incredible!"

"It's yours, if you want it."

"Really?" Armitage looked up. Warm eyes he could drown in met his own gaze, Ben's eyebrows tilted upward, gently offering him the book.

"Of course."

"Oh I can't, it's too nice. It must have cost-"

"Cost is irrelevant," Ben stopped Armitage as he went to turn the book over, to look at the tag on the back cover near the barcode. With his hand on the book, his thumb barely touched Armitage's fingers, but it was enough to send a wave of warmth into his gut. He sucked in his stomach, using the training he'd learned all those years to keep himself calm.

It also helped that he was on blockers, so he rarely, if ever, got horny any more. Of course, the closest he'd ever come to a boner was when thinking of Ben, and even then it'd been only halfway up before he'd taken a cold shower.

"Besides-" Ben continued, taking his hand back slowly. Armitage could swear Ben had felt it too, the draw to each other. But it was just Ben flirting; Armitage had seen him do it with others.

He wasn't jealous, after all Armitage was a whole lotta suppressed and a not a whole lotta attractive, so he told himself. Ben had every reason to flirt with the occasional omega who came in to the store. From what he could gather, Ben hadn't been mated before, though he'd come close. Armitage tried not to ask too many questions, just enough for them to have a good working relationship.

"-Consider this a bonus," Armitage's thoughts came back in to focus as he listened to Ben talk. "You deserve it."

"But you just gave me a raise."

"Are you complaining about a raise  _and_  bonus?"

"No," Armitage laughed, shifting a half inch away from Ben. Better to keep some space than to get too close. "I'm just saying..."

"A thank you is fine," Ben urged. Armitage was blushing again, he could feel it. He fanned the pages with his thumb, looking through the colorful pages to distract himself.

"Thank you," Armitage said, finally accepting the _present_.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Armitage stopped at the farmers market on his way home. He picked up a half dozen apples and a dozen eggs, also some fresh basil for the chicken alfredo he planned to buy

Armitage munched on an apple as he made his way up to the apartment building. From the front door, he could almost see the bookstore. He glanced longingly in its direction, but it was Wednesday, and he always had Wednesdays off from work.

He stopped at the mailboxes, scanning down to #14, and sticking in the key. He pulled out two letters and some advertisements, then shut the box and locked it.

He flipped through the mail as he walked up the stairs slowly, careful to not get any juice from the apple on the papers. One was a utility bill, the other was something from his health insurance. The others were a mix of advertisements and the weekly circular; he scoffed at one that was for a real estate agent claiming she could help him sell his home. He snorted at that.

Inside of his apartment, he set his keys on the table by the front door. He owned a double bed on a frame that was very low to the ground. It was separated from the rest of the apartment by a whimsical partition, and he had a used tv that was sitting on a few old milk crates.

He had enough savings to buy a new entertainment center, but he wanted to save more. For what, he wasn't sure, but he was worried he might need emergency funds, so he never touched his savings.

He tossed the apple rind into the trash can, then slit open the bill. It was fairly low this month, though it was always low. Then he slid his index finger into the envelope from his health insurance, and ripped along the seam. He pulled out the letter, curious about what it would say.

Armitage had hit the salary limit. He made barely enough to cover all his bills, but now he made too much to qualify for free health care. His government issued health insurance was going to be cancelled in 30 days. His stomach dropped.

The paper felt rough in his hands, a betrayal as he read the black words again, informing him he'd soon be unable to fill his prescriptions, the very things that kept him in his "high paying" job. He set the paper down on the kitchen counter, and stared out the window across from it in the living room. His heart sank. Immediately Armitage grabbed his phone and, with numb fingers, dialed his doctor’s office.

* * *

Armitage was given an emergency refill of his meds, enough to last him 90 days. His doctor’s office provided him with some other resources such as a clinic he could go to for low-cost medications. He was informed that technically the medications weren't for long term use, but his doctor was sympathetic since he was an omega himself.

Armitage got through the spring and summer dosing twice a day instead of three times. He still brought his messenger bag to work with his pills, terrified that he might have a flare up. But summer passed and soon, he was one dose a day.

He took one pill of each medication in the morning, so he could get through work. At night, he began to grow miserable. The last week that he was taking his blockers, he began sweating. Only one dose left him functioning until lunch, and crashing thereafter. At night, he awoke to peel off his clothes in bed, sweating into his sheets.

Finally, the day came when he went to his weekly pill case only to find he had no doses left. His hands shook as he closed his apartment door and locked it behind himself. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the workday.

He'd been suppressing himself for almost a year at this point. Armitage knew what would happen, he'd read up all about it on the forums. He wasn't the only omega who'd lost their health insurance, and he knew his heat would come back  _with a vengeance_.

He got into work a few minutes early as per usual, and flipped the Open sign exactly at 10am. Ben came in a few minutes after him. He greeted Armitage before he set Millicent down, and went to his office. Armitage didn't follow; some days they chatted for a while, some days not. Today was a day when he wanted to stay as far away from Ben as possible.

But a few minutes later, Ben came up to the desk, laying out several new book acquisitions. "So I was helping my mom clean out her garage for a yard sale she's having next weekend, and I found some of these. I think they'd be a good addition to the collection."

"Yeah, sure," Armitage sat down on the stool. He pulled up the database on the tablet they used, to add and cross reference how many copies they had. He didn't look at Ben as he immediately got to work. Ben lingered long enough though to make Armitage look up.

"Are you okay Armitage?"

"What? Yes, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem really focused, is all."

"Do you want me to be an unfocused employee?"

"No," Ben laughed, the crinkles around his eyes getting the better of Armitage and Armitage held his breath. "I was just commenting, is all. Well, I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Okay," Armitage said, his tone dismissive.

He got to work right away, trying to distract himself. But as the first hour of work commenced, he knew it was coming. He could feel it, like a tickle in the back of his throat. Like he had to cough to itch it, but he kept himself from doing so because he knew there wasn't  _really_  an itch in the back of his throat. 

He finished with the books, discarding the ones that would be triplicates. He shelved the ones that remained, tentatively looking up their genre and author by last name. Armitage got back to the front desk, just in time for it to hit him.

It was like a punch to the stomach, making him double over. He groaned as he leaned over on the front desk, his face reddened and his head fell forward He felt it, the  _need_. Armitage's heart began to race, to pump faster. It felt like he was having heart palpitations.  _You probably are from taking those drugs for so long_ , he scolded himself.

He took a deep breath as he raised his head and pushed off the desk.  _I need to leave_. He took two steps towards Ben's office before he doubled over again, and slumped against the end cap of one of the book stacks. He groaned again, and pushed a balled fist hard against his lower abdomen, trying to suppress himself, willing himself to stop.

He took several slow, painful steps towards Ben's office. The pain radiated down his thighs, twining it’s way through his hips, making his joints stiff. Just out of eyesight, he took a few deep breaths, and gritted his teeth. This was his final  _test_ ; thinking of things as a test was a trigger that usually got him through whatever hardship he was facing. If he could just ask to leave early, then he could go home and take a few days off. He'd be fine for now and deal about losing his job later.

"Mr. Solo?" Armitage said quietly, gulping hard. He leaned on the doorframe, needing all the support he could get.

Ben swiveled around in his chair, the smile on his face draining when they made eye contact. "Armitage, are you alright?" Immediately he stood up, and went to reach out to Armitage to comfort him. Armitage took a half step away from the touch.

"I don't feel so good."

"You don’t look so good. Maybe you should go home.”

“Would that be alright?”

"Of course! You might be running a fever." Ben reached out again, to put the backs of his fingers to Armitage's forehead. But again Armitage took a step away, flinching again as he pressed his fist into his gut. He knew he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding what was happening, but he was trying his best to get the hell out of the shop.

"I'll be fine, I just... I think I need to lay down."

"Yeah, okay. Good idea." Armitage turned, walking quickly to the front desk to grab his bag. Ben followed. "Make sure to stay hydrated, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," Armitage mumbled. He was out the door and down the street in seconds, the strap of his shoulder bag twisted hard as he dashed from the shop, not turning to look back.

* * *

As soon as he got home, Armitage was stumbling out of his shoes. He stripped off what felt like layers of cloth, his scarf nearly getting tied in a knot. Sweating and fighting a growing erection, he stumbled his way, naked over to his bed.

He fell to the ground, fumbling for the shoe box under the bed. He pulled it out, and tossed the lid anywhere else in the room. Then he scrounged around through the various toys and trinkets, grasping tight to the bottle of lube that he hadn’t touched in nearly a year. He was glad to feel that it was half empty, and poured out a generous helping onto himself.

He curled up his feet underneath himself, applying pressure to his balls as he caught them between the flats of his feet and his ass. He stroked himself and sighed, and let his forehead rest against the edge of the bed. It felt good, almost a relief to finally be touching himself. He’d forgotten how good it felt to be touched.

But then he needed more. He shuttered, straightening up, releasing his balls from the stranglehold. Then he snatched the leather wrist cuffs and collar from the box and tossed them on the bed, and grabbed a large dildo from the box.

He strapped a cuff around one wrist, tugging on the slack with his teeth. Just as he did so, the tooth of it hooking in to one of the holes, he shoved the plastic toy inside. He cried out as he hurt himself, but his body gave up easily. He was already wet and hot, body eager to be filled, betraying him to his most basic instincts.

He let his head fall to the comforter, his cry draining as he pushed the toy to the hilt. It had been so long since he’d done this, and the toy felt so deep that he thought he could taste it on his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's texts went unanswered. His phone calls went to voicemail while his soft words and quiet please weren't enough to make Armitage call him back. When he'd received an email with a formal letter of resignation from Armitage the day after he'd left halfway through his shift, Ben was floored.

Armitage was one of the best employees Ben had ever had. So for him to leave in a fit, and then quit the next day…. Well, Ben wasn't having it. But after two days and half a dozen calls and texts with no response, he decided to do something about it. He wasn't going to let Armitage get away so easily. The thought that maybe the Resistance had hired him and he was too embarrassed to say so, floated through his mind, but Ben quickly dismissed it. He'd given Armitage two raises since he'd been working there, and he was willing to give him more if he wanted. Hell, he might even be able to afford a cheap health insurance plan if Armitage would just come back to work.

He went to Armitage's apartment building, and got the manager to walk him up to Armitage's studio with a spare key. He only knew where his employee lived because it was on all the paperwork he'd filled out when Ben hired him. It was easy enough to convey his concern to the manager, whose keys jingled as they walked up the two flights of stairs.

The manager knocked twice, calling for Armitage to open the door. There was silence on the other side, and Ben stood nervously behind the manager. He hoped something bad hadn't happened.

The managed knocked twice more before he announced his intent to enter the premises. He flipped through a few keys before he found the correct one. He put it in the key slot and the pins fit into place before he turned it. The door opened, and a hot wind hit Ben like a ton of bricks. The apartment manager stepped in like it was nothing, looking around. Ben on the other hand stumbled forward, feet growing heavy as his need. He nearly fell, catching himself on the love seat halfway across the room.

"Oh, sir I think-" The apartment manager stuttered. The noises Armitage was making from behind the partition couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what he was doing.

"Get out," Ben growled quietly, nails digging into the seat-back.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!" He shouted, rounding on the apartment manager. The man looked startled, eyes wide in shock, but he backed out quickly, and made sure to shut the door. Then Ben locked it after him. He could smell it, the need to breed that had overtaken the entire apartment. It was thick and choking, winding its way into his nostrils, and into his brain. He nearly stomped across the studio as he made his way around to Armitage's bed.

Armitage was splayed out in a glorious display of sweat slicked skin and sex toys that were scattered up near the pillows and on the ground next to the bed. He was on all fours while one hand furiously shoving a toy in and out. His knees were on the edge of the bed at the end of it, while his feet hung out in the air. He was moaning in the most delicious tone Ben had ever heard; his head swam as he stumbled over, drawn in.

Ben's hands were moving before he could stop himself. He wanted to peel off his clothes, to get down to his skin and rub himself all over Armitage's bare back. But first he reached out, tips of his fingers gripping the base of the toy. His fingers squirmed between Armitage's, before he tugged.

Armitage gasped, looking up from where he'd been burying his face in a pillow, unaware of others in his apartment. As he looked back, and his hole closed, Ben leaned down to press his tongue against the opening.

The only sign of recognition Armitage gave to bed was the moan he cried out, now that Ben was touching him. But he was unable to speak in this heightened state. His hole closed around Ben's tongue, and Ben let it stay there for a second before he slipped it out, and worked the flat of it over Armitage as he nuzzled his nose into the shallow dip over his tail bone.

Armitage smelled divine, more intoxicating than the warmest spring day. Ben's eyelids fluttered shut as he savored it, inhaling deep. Armitage was a heady and warm mix in his nostrils, and he reached down to cup his balls which were perhaps his most tender part.

Armitage yelped as Ben gripped him, hands balling up the comforter until they were shaking. Ben was overwhelmed as Armitage moved; it was like he'd done this before, like he knew exactly what to do to encourage Ben. He pressed back against Ben who was sloppy and quick, too excited to pay attention to what he was doing.

Armitage pressed back so eagerly that one knee slid off the bed. Armitage gasped, dislodged from his position as his foot hit the floor. Immediately Ben picked up his leg, manhandling him back onto the bed and pushing him forward a few inches.

Ben was barely out of his pants when he slid into Armitage, all the way in on the first thrust. Both men groaned in unison, pain and arousal the chorus to their symphony. Armitage was so slick around him that Ben thought he might drown in it. Ben collapsed over Armitage right onto his back, and Armitage's chest gave out as his shoulders hit the bed. But his hips didn't stop; if Ben was a selfish man, he wouldn’t have to do anything at all. He could just lay there on top of Armitage while Armitage jerked back and forth, milking Ben who was out of his mind at the thought of filling an omega who was already so blindly his.

Armitage felt perfect; the way his back arched, making room for Ben above him. The way he cried out, and let Ben lace their fingers together on one hand, Ben loved it all. He noted the self-imposed wrist cuffs, mind registering the warm leather more than his fingers. Ben began to thrust, smelling the sweat and tears on Armitage's face as he nuzzled his nose into the back of Armitage’s hair which was equally as moist. But Ben didn't care; he didn't care about anything anymore. He just knew that Armitage was perfect, the perfect one for him, and he wouldn't stop until the omega wanted him to.

Below him, Armitage whined, rubbing his cheek into the comforter, mouth hanging open and tongue visible as he squirmed and worked for more. A hard jerk of the hips helped Ben find his voice. In that moment, he felt like he could read Armitage's mind. "Touch yourself," Ben rasped, nearly out of breath already.

Armitage responded with a hand on himself, before he lifted his head and moaned in the direction of the headboard. Ben didn't care if he was thinking of someone else, when he didn’t look back at Ben. He really didn’t care because he just wanted to help, and to make Armitage feel as good as he felt. As he finished finally climbing up onto the bed, he got his knees between Armitage's. He sandwiched Armitage into his lap as he gave him a hard, rutting pace. It was all for him, the way he pulled Armitage close, and the way he was barely pulling out at all. He was fervent, lost in the feeling of his mate.

Armitage whined, squeezing Ben's fingers tight, too tight that were twisted in his own. Ben was close, really close. But Armitage was trembling below him despite how much he was sweating. "Come-"

"Please-" Armitage whined at the same time.

"Please come, please," Ben begged. Armitage let out a high-pitched gasp, body frozen as Ben continued to thrust. He listened to Armitage’s strangled breath, sudden and sharply silent. But he didn’t stop. His only sign that Armitage had come was when the omega whimpered in pain, and the noise surprised Ben.

He sat up, forcing himself to stop at realizing what he was doing to Armitage. He wrapped a hand around his own base to help adjust, as he pulled out. He hadn't meant to hurt Armitage, though he was sure he'd split the poor boy in half. When he got all the way out, he was panting hard, and only found Armitage rolling himself over onto his back.

Armitage arched his back off the bed, still squirming, a puddle in the spot where he'd previously been kneeling over. He spread his legs on either side of Ben, looking at him. And when they finally made eye contact, Armitage looked  _desperate_. Whining like a whore, wiggling his hips, and chewing his bottom lip to draw Ben’s gaze. Ben made eye contact for only a second before Armitage sucked his lower lip into his mouth, looking ready for round two.

Ben stroked himself as his chest rose and fell, watching Armitage's spent and red cock that refused to relax. Ben figured he must need a break; he'd probably been masturbating for the past two days straight. But as Ben worked himself up, Armitage let go of his lip and whispered, "Fuck me."  
Ben groaned, eyes closing. He was carried forward by those words, thumbs under Armitage’s knees pushing his legs up. He hooked one of Armitage’s ankles over his shoulder, and went in for a kiss. But when Armitage turned his head away, Ben sucked on his throat instead. Stars if he could only bottle that scent, he'd sleep with it tucked under his pillow every night. He didn't care for the collar Armitage wore, and easily managed to kiss around it. He sucked just under it, on the meat just above his collar bone, sucking gratefully and inhaling deep.

He pushed back in and nearly exploded on contact. Armitage's other leg wrapped around his waist, foot bobbing behind Ben in the air. Immediately Ben reached above them, looking up from where he was furiously kissing to see what he was doing. He connected the clasps on the cuffs around Armitage's wrists; if that was what the little omega wanted, Ben would give it to him.

He pulled Armitage's arms forward, draping them over Ben's shoulders. Armitage bent his elbows and scraped sharp nails up Ben's back. Ben growled deep, guttural; he didn't even know he could make such a feral sound. But suddenly he was exploding in sweat, yanking the tie from his hair and tossing it across the room. His hair cascaded over Armitage’s face, who let out a choking sob in response; Ben was overjoyed at Armitage’s reaction, glad he liked the long hair since Ben was particularly attached to it’s length.

He fucked in hard and deep, as if he could just get deeper, he could touch Armitage’s very core, which he was sure was made of star dust.

Out of the blue, Armitage spoke, and the words stung like dry ice. "Breed me," he whispered.

Immediately Ben was on the offensive, "Shhh, shhh, don't talk like that," he whispered into Armitage's ear like it was a secret. That phrase, it was so crude, used only in the worst alpha circles. He hated it, though he had to admit that it spurred him on further.

Suddenly Ben wrenched away Armitage's hands that were marking his body, and he pinned them down hard into the bed, above his head. Ben’s other hand caught Armitage's hips, letting Armitage’s legs fall as he nearly lifted Armitage off the bed. As he hoisted Armitage's hips off the bed with his knees bent under him, Ben exploded in a ferociously triumphant growl, eyelids spasming as his vision darkened.

He filled Armitage, keeping him half suspended, knot growing so large at his base that it hurt even him. Ben's jaw slackened, lips parting in pure ecstasy as wave after wave pushing itself deep into Armitage's core. Ben felt like his entire gut emptied out into Armitage, and he found himself trapped as he loomed over Armitage, hips twitching to create stimulation to fill him more.

A soft, warm mouth closed over his lower lip, and sucked down on it. Ben groaned into it, lips parting farther. He chased the kiss down, but it was gone just as soon as he started to lean in to it. And when he opened his eyes, Ben found himself face to face with Armitage who looked so thoroughly out fucked that Ben could cry.

They were nose to nose, barely almost touching. Armitage's eyes were half lidded, lips parted ever so slightly. His face was red with arousal, and wet from salty tears but he looked utterly serene. Ben's pupils were blown wide as he stared down at Armitage, asserting his dominance in the gaze that Armitage could barely see. Regardless, Ben stared down at Armitage's face that was the perfect picture of serenity.

Ben could stay like that forever, craning over and caring for Armitage, the omegas legs wrapped around him so tightly. He could do this, cradle the omega above his knees and under his hands, even if the stance was only one to ensure the highest probability of pregnancy.

Their moment was broken by Armitage's choked gasp, come splattering between them from the omega. Ben twitched hard when he felt some barely dot his chest, but he was so swollen inside Armitage he could barely felt him tense at all.

Suddenly Ben came to his senses, the feel of Armitage's life on his chest spurring him to action. Ben's eyes cleared, a sense of urgency rising up in him. He was still trapped there, rooted deep and tight into Armitage. But immediately he began to lower Armitage back onto the bed, gently releasing him so he could lay down, even though Armitage didn't look bothered at all by the position they'd been in.

Ben reached up, and began to unlatch the wrist cuffs from Armitage, upset that Armitage felt he had to be subjugated in such a way. "Let me… get these off..." Ben whispered as soon as he tossed them off the bed. Armitage tilted his head to the side as he watched them go, and Ben took the opportunity to kiss his face, all over. He kissed his cheeks, his temple, his eyelids and down his jawline. Then he began to unlatch the collar from around his neck.

Soon enough Ben was able to slip out of Armitage, both men groaning as he did so. This was so different, so much more intense than anything Ben had ever experienced. Sure, he'd been with other omegas, but it had never felt this intense, this  _involved_. He'd never felt so connected to somebody, his chest hot with want and the instinct to protect the creature he’d just pounded to a pulp.

As soon as he pulled out, he was up and off the bed.  _A towel_ , they needed a towel. He stumbled towards the bathroom, edges of his vision growing dark as he crossed the room. But when he leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom and took several deep breaths, his vision cleared. He steadied himself, before he flipped on the light switch. Then he grabbed a hand towel off the rack and turned back to Armitage.

Armitage could have the towel first, he'd clean himself off later. Maybe he'd take a shower even. But when he turned back to Armitage, he saw the omega covering the last sliver of pale shoulder with the blankets from the bed as he tucked himself in. He smiled warmly, his chest swelling with pride. He'd done a good job, so he gave himself an invisible pat on the back.

Quietly, he stepped back into the bathroom, and wiped himself off. He decided he'd wash his face and maybe borrow Armitage's razor, since he'd originally stopped by with a heavy five o'clock shadow. That wasn't really the way he’d imagined the first intimate encounter with his potential mate.

Then he rifled through one of Armitage's dresser drawers when he heard him breathing slowly and rhythmically in sleep, and put on one of his pairs of pajama bottoms. He didn't care that they were too short. He simply rolled them up to his knees, and went in to the living room area to watch the evening news until Armitage woke up.

* * *

Sometime after twilight, Armitage stirred. Ben felt it, like a prick in the back of his throat. He wanted to cough, to itch it, but knew that wouldn't help. A second later, he heard a meek voice, just barely audible over the low volume of the television.

"Ben?"

Immediately Ben flipped off the television and got up. He dropped the remote on the couch and made his way over to Armitage.

Armitage looked like an angel. His hair was deliciously tousled, some obscuring one of his eyes that was heavy with sleep. His eyes were a bright blue, blinking into opening and he looked like he'd just taken the best nap of his life. His lips were fat, his face slackened with soft muscles that were still coming into waking. One hand was reaching towards Ben, tips of his fingers barely poking out from under the comforter.

"I'm here," Ben cooed. He pushed back the comforter, just enough to slip into bed. Armitage scooted back, towards the center of the bed. The bed smelled good; like sex, and sleep. Armitage opened his mouth to say something, but Ben's lips overtook him. Ben sucked Armitage’s tongue into his mouth, his lips enveloping, but warm and soft. He didn’t press in hard or demanding, instead urging Armitage’s mouth open gently with a feathery touch of warm skin. Armitage tasted like sleep, a bit stale but Ben wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Ben finagled Armitage over then, rolling him onto his side so he faced away. Then Ben settled in, one arm slipping under Armitage’s waist while the other searched out his heat. He stroked, to feel if Armitage was ready. But he was still slick, still gloriously moist and Ben positioned himself as he nuzzled his head in to the back of Armie’s hair that was now a bit coarse.

Ben scooted in, as close as he could get to Armitage before he pressed in. He didn’t need time to get ready; the omega whispering his name desperately on his first waking breath was enough to stir Ben’s need. They both groaned, and Armitage slid one hand under the pillow, the other tucked up close to his chest.

Ben crossed his arm over Armitage’s, holding him close as he began a slow, thorough pace, Armitage whimpering with each breath. It was sensually soft, being wrapped up here in Armitage’s bed. Even though the comforter was thin, he felt cocooned in warmth. Ben closed his eyes, and let the rhythm of his heartbeat lead the rhythm of his hips.

Ben passed the lube from the bedside table to Armitage, and Armitage applied a liberal amount to himself without a word. He let the bottle fall off the bed onto the floor with a quiet thud, before he began to stroke himself absentmindedly.

As soon as he was stroking himself, Ben slid his hand to tuck it under the pillow, where Armitage’s hand was resting. Then he tightened his grip, tightening until the meaty crux of his elbow was pressed right up above Armitage’s addams apple. Armitage lifted his head, eyelids fluttering shut as Ben pulled his head back, nuzzling his nose in right behind Armitage's ear. “This is what you want,” he whispered. Armitage smelled even better than before, post-fucked scent lingering with his pre-fucked pheromones. Ben snapped his hips forward harder, his other hand wrapping around Armitage to pin him to Ben's front.

Armitage moaned quiet and steady, mouth slacked open as if waiting for something. Ben would kiss him if he could but he was quickly spiraling down, the slap of skin on skin and burying himself so deep in Armitage drove him further into Armitage's heat.

Suddenly Ben rolled over onto his back, dragging Armitage with him. Armitage rolled over on top of Ben with his back still to him. Ben went to push him up, a hand on his lower back. But just as Armitage began to sit up, Ben yanked him back by the hair on the back of his head. 

Armitage yelped, which was only replaced by several throaty gasps as Ben raised his own hips off of the bed, and drilled up into Armitage. Armitage's knees fell onto the bed on either side of Ben, hands falling onto the pillows above his head and tangling in Ben's hair that lay around him like a halo.

"Is this how you want it?" Ben said through gritted teeth. He'd never known how flexible Armitage was; he was goddamn perfect. The way he writhed, the way his body moved and reacted to Bens every motion... Ben was swallowed up in his perfection. Ben was never going to recover from this, he knew it. He'd been with omegas in heat, but this... this was something else. Something was driving him forward, and every touch from Armitage was like fire to his weary bones. 

"Yes," Armitage rasped. Ben pulled his head back farther. He pulled almost far enough that he could kiss Armitage, but when he made a quiet choking noise, Ben released his grip ever so slightly. He tilted Armitage's head to the side and kissed him deeply that way, squeezing his hip with his other hand.

Then he slipped his hand over Armitage's petite hips, so small in his hands, and stroked him. "Oh-" Armitage gasped.

Immediately Ben flipped them back over onto their sides, letting Armitage rest next to him on the bed, but he didn't stop pounding in to him. This time though he wrapped both arms around Armitage's abdomen, holding him close, and curling in around him. He kissed and sucked his neck, counting the freckles on his shoulders as he worshiped. Each thrust was more meaningful than the previous, clinging tight to Armitage to try to let him know this wasn't what he might think it was. It wasn't just a fling, it wasn’t just something Ben had stumbled into, and would then stumble right out of. Ben was here to stay, if Armitage would have him.

Armitage gasped and Ben muttered a quiet, "F-f-f-uh" before he was coming again, filling the omega again. With the way they were carrying on, Ben knew it was inevitable that Armitage would get pregnant. And if he didn't allow Ben to claim him, agree to be his, then Armitage would be a pregnant omega without an alpha. Ben made a vow as he knotted hard into Armitage that he'd keep him safe, and never leave. But in the final kiss to his shoulder, sealing that promise, he heard Armitage choke on his own bitten back moan.

The sheets were again stained, and Ben buried himself deep in Armitage. When their slow rocking came to a halt, Ben was panting hard. And Armitage, well he was everywhere. On Ben’s tongue, against his skin, in his nostrils. Even his breaths rang in Ben's ears and Ben purred against the back of Armitage's neck.

Almost as soon as it was over, Ben could sense something was wrong. Armitage began to wriggle, to struggle against Ben. "Okay," Ben whispered, slowly dragging tired, over-strained arms away from Armitage. Armitage half raised up so Ben could get his arm back.

"Just, hold on-" Ben groaned, still locked into Armitage.

"Let me- go" Armitage whined, struggling.

"I'm trying- stop," Ben grunted. He pulled Armitage back by his hip, "I can't- Armitage, stop."

Armitage let out a quiet whimper, one hand on the edge of the bed where he'd been using it as leverage to get away. "Give me a minute, just... let me relax," Ben panted. God his knot was so tight up in Armitage, he didn't know if it'd ever come out.

But after a minute or two he felt it loosen, and he sighed into Armitage's skin. Armitage twitched away from the breath, eyes staring blankly ahead as Ben lay curled up behind him. Something was wrong, and Armitage seemed upset with what had just happened. Just as soon as he could though, and with a bit more pain than was necessary, Ben finally pulled out. Armitage whined, stretched wide until Ben slipped out to his normal length, over the bulge of his knot.

The moment he was released, Armitage was up and out of bed. He was barely even off of Ben before he crossed the room, and stumbled into the bathroom. He slammed the bathroom door, and Ben could hear a thud as Armitage fell back against it, and slid to the ground.

"Armi-" He cleared his throat that was thick with lust and hoarse from ragged breaths. Ben pushed back the sheets of the bed, looking around the room in a bit of a haze. He willed his mind to clear, focusing his attention on the bathroom door, where his little omega was in distress. "Armitage-" He sighed angrily, shaking his mane of hair around his shoulders. He got up and went to the bathroom.

"Armitage, please," he couldn't use that damned name any longer. They were intimate partners now, he wasn't going to call him  _Armitage_  in bed. "Open the door, Armi," he knocked twice, softly.

"Get out!"

The words were jarring. Ben straightened up, standing stark naked on the other side of the door as he stared at it. "Let's talk about this."

"No! I said get out!"

Ben paused, thinking about it. He wasn't going to just  _leave_ ; he wasn't going to give up on  _this_. So he used as much clout as he could muster, and whispered in to the crack of the door in a very definitive tone, "No." He tried the door handle, but it was locked. Then he stood back a bit, and continued. "I'm not leaving until we talk about this."

On the other side of the door, Armitage let out a quiet whimper, but there was no response beyond that. Ben took a step back, huffing. This wasn't how he’d expected any of this to go.

* * *

He felt such a deep connection with Armitage now, his pretty, quiet bookstore employee who was always so kind. The man who brought him a coffee every Monday even though he didn't drink coffee. The man who hadn't graduated high school, but knew all the mechanics of every single aircraft. Ben wasn't going to be chased off so easily.

Ben decided to go around the apartment, scrounging around for something, anything to pick a lock with. He found a bobby pin in one drawer, and a small half broken corn cob pick in another. He went to the door, and silently knelt down.

His father hadn't taught him the tricks of the trade of owning a used car business without also teaching his son how to pick locks. Granted, owning a bookstore was far different than owning a car dealership, but his business smarts still carried over. And in this instance, so did his devious behaviors.

Ben stuck in both items, and began to twist them around. He listened for the pistons to drop and the gears to fall into place. He was rusty on the art of breaking locks, but after an earnest try, and his slowly-growing erection, the door suddenly popped open.

Armitage gasped, looking up in his direction. He was sitting right next to the door, his length red and pulsing in his hand as he was frantically jerking himself off. Immediately Ben slid up to him, crushing Armitage against the wall as he pulled Armitage into his lap. The omega put his hands on Ben's shoulders, to push him away. But when Ben's hand wrapped around his length that was already leaking again, Armitage let out a single whine.

Then he collapsed against Ben's chest, caving in to it with a pout. Tears began to smear themselves onto Ben's bare shoulder as Armitage sobbed, his hips pitching forward into Ben's hand that worked him from base to tip.

Ben wrapped his other arm around Armitage’s waist to hold him close. He didn't know what was going on in that beautiful brain of his, but Ben wanted to help so badly. He wanted to know why Armitage had pushed him away Armitage’s. But he figured if this was the way to get to his core, so be it.

Armitage trembled in his arms, whining and crying as Ben stroked him tenderly. Ben pressed his cheek to Armitage’s head as the little omega sobbed onto his shoulder, nearly rocking to comfort him.

Armitage let out a strangled cry as he came; Ben wondered how long he'd been touching himself to be that close to the edge. Probably the entire time he’d been in here, and it’d taken Ben a few minutes to pick the lock. The few drops that stained Ben's stomach were warm, and deep in Ben's soul he felt full, completely satisfied.

He sighed against Armitage's temple, kissing him softly, releasing his length though still holding him tenderly. But suddenly Armitage's fists were upon him.

Armitage began to hit him, not full wallops, but hard enough punches to make Ben let him go, and to scoot away. "Get out-"

"Armi-"

"I said get out!" Armitage screamed, stumbling to his feet. His face was red, and as Ben looked up, he could see his eyes were still streaming with tears.

"Armi, please-"

"Get out, get out, get out!" Armitage began to shove Ben, who stumbled to his feet. They stumbled out of the bathroom and Armitage began to throw things at Ben.

At first, Ben tried to cover himself, arms up to cover his head, bracing himself against the items. Then he realized that they were his own clothes, being unceremoniously tossed in his direction.

"Armi, let's talk about this-"

"I hate you!" He screamed. Armitage's voice was hoarse, and suddenly something hard hit Ben.

"Oww," Ben lowered his hands, just long enough to see it was one of his shoes.

Armitage was standing by his bed, chest heaving heavily, his face enraged with anger and spoiled tears.

"Okay, okay, I'm-"

"I never want to see you again! Not after what you did to me. Get-"

"I know-" Ben tugged on his pants, hopping on one leg to get his other into it. 

"-Out!" Armitage threw the other shoe at Ben.

"I will, I- owww, stop. Fuck," Ben barely got his second pant leg on before he scooped everything else up in his arms. He hoped he didn't forget anything as he shuffled out the door, pants around his waist though in no way buttoned.

As soon as he was out the door, it slammed behind him, and he heard the deadbolt lock. He turned, panting, chest rising and falling hard. 

Ben looked left to right to make sure the hallway was empty, before he let his back fall against the wall opposite the door, and he slid to the ground. The cuffs of his pants pooled around his ankles, the waistband falling down and barely covering him. He sighed, breathing heavily, and let the rest of the items fall to the carpet. He breathed heavily, the scent of Armitage all over him. And the feeling of rejection caused confusion in him as he stared at the blank white door that stared right back at him.

"What the hell," he asked himself, trying to catch his breath. Slowly he began to dress himself, confused by the whole situation as he pulled on one shoe after the other. What was he supposed to do now, now that he'd found the perfect omega, already in heat, but who'd thrown him out only hours after arriving? He was thoroughly confused as he finally got to his feet. And he thought somewhere, faintly, that he heard Armitage crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I had a lot of fire in the beginning for this story. But now a week later it petered out. Sorry I couldn't do more, but I hope you enjoyed the read!!

A week later, Ben still hadn't heard any word from Armitage. His texts and phone calls continued to go unanswered. He'd thought about stopping by the apartment again, but Armitage had made it clear he didn't want Bent here.

He was sitting at his office desk, flipping through a catalog of new book releases. He sighed heavily, his mind elsewhere. He flipped back to the previous page he'd scanned, not having read any of the titles of the new and upcoming paperbacks. He didn't hear it when the door opened of the shop opened either.

Ben had lost track of time, and even though it was after closing time, he hadn't gotten up to lock the front door yet. He sighed heavily, brow knitted with worry. What was he supposed to do now that he'd found a mate, especially one who apparently didn't want him? He let his eyes close.

Two hands ran up his neck, fingers threading through his hair. Immediately his senses perked up, and he lifted his head. He inhaled, wondering how he hadn't smelled Armitages scent the second he entered the store. Ben turned, swiveling his chair around and right into Armitage.

His mouth was immediately on Ben's, pressing Ben's lips open, tasting him. And Ben tasted back, dropping the catalogue on the floor, not caring at all what happened to it. His arms wrapped securely around Armitage and pulled him into his lap. He pressed his tongue warmly against Armitages, hands coming to rest on his hips.

Armitage meanwhile crawled up into Ben's lap, and wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders. He ran fingers through Ben's hair, brushing it back, pressing his chest into Ben's as he straddled the alpha. Ben would never get tired of the way Armitage touched him; the way Armitage was all over him, and the press of his lips.

Ben reached down under the chair, and released the spring that held the back up. Immediately the chair reclined, forcing Armitage to slide all the way into Ben's lap. That was when Ben felt it, his bulge, pressed hard against Ben's stomach. Ben reached around as Armitage began to pulsate against him, his body craving the touch. Ben squeezed Armitage through his pants, and Armitage let out a needy moan. "Fuck me," he whispered into the kiss.

Ben reached back behind Armitage, and hooked his fingers into his waistband. "That's exactly what I plan to do," he muttered, latching on to Armitage's neck. Then he tugged, exposing Armitage's lower back and ass to the cool air of the shop, before Ben surged forward.

They fell from the chair onto the wood floor and Ben pressed Armitage down with heavy lips, and spread his legs with powerful thighs. He tugged Armitage's pants off, down to his ankles before he reached between his legs. They both groaned as Ben trailed a finger down Armitages full length, but Ben didn't stop at his base. He was pleasantly surprised, though not shocked, when he found Armitage already wet and wanting; it was obvious he'd been playing with himself before he showed up at the store.

Armitage reached down, and pulled up the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up over his head, stripping down completely on the office floor. Ben followed suit with his own shirt, tossing it out of the office. Then he cupped the back of Armitage's head, and leaned down. He stared down at Armitage, who was raising and lowering his hips, and chewing on his lip needily.

A quiet growl grew in Ben's throat, and he nuzzled Armitage's face, nose barely brushing over the other. "I'm going to make you mine," he whispered, lips ghosting over Armitages. Armitage let out a desperate whine, flinching away from Ben's gaze as he arched his back. Ben enveloped him in another kiss, and pinned his hands above his head. Then he pressed in, not giving Armitage much of a warm up, or warning.

* * *

By the time Ben was worked up and panting and sweating, Armitage was crying out desperately with each thrust. One of his ankles was over Ben's shoulder, his other leg bent at the knee and crushed against his chest. It was an uncomfortable position, back sticking to the wood floor but his pupils were blown wide, dilated to the fullest, so Ben knew he was doing a good job.

He wanted to fill Armitage so bad, to start a family with him and work in their humble bookstore together. He wanted to give Armitage everything he thought as he squeezed Armitages wrists tight, his hands still restrained above his head. The way Armitage was almost sobbing had Ben in a frenzy, slamming in deep with each thrust.

Finally he spilled over, any thoughts of pulling out gone in the lust he was caught in. He groaned into Armitage's shoulder, teeth barred and pressing into soft flesh. He let the soft rumbling of satisfaction roll through him, bubbling up from his chest. And the second he felt that hot, moist mess from Armitage, he knew he'd done a good job.

He stayed buried deep, nuzling Armitage's neck with his knot swollen to the breaking point. He planted soft kisses, gently letting the other down slowly, letting him breath. Finally he began to release Armitage, first his wrists, then he lifted himself off of the omega. When he lifted his face, Ben could see that Armitage was looking away, and there were tears on his cheeks. He looked broken.

"Armi-" Ben breathed, aghast. Now he felt incredibly terrible for taking advantage of Armitage. It didn't matter that he was the one who initiated it, because it was obvious he didn't want this.

In response, Armitage let out a quiet pout, twisting his wrists slowly as if to work blood back into them. "Armi, I'm sorry," Ben whispered, hurt at how the omega was reacting to their quickie. With a groan, and before he was ready, Ben slowly pulled out. Armitage let out another pout as soon as Ben was out, and he began to sit up. Then he snatched up his clothes almost as quickly as he'd discarded them, and made a move to scoot out of the office, away from Ben.

"No-" Ben reached out quickly, pulling Armitage back. Immediately Armitage began to hit him, closed fists hitting his shoulders and pushing at his chest as more tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Armi, stop."

"Let me go! Don't touch me, don't-" Armitage struggled against Ben, trying desperately to get away. But Ben pulled him forward, wrapping both arms around him, forcing Armitage into his embrace. Once subdue there, naked and pressed once again to Ben's chest, Armitage let out a wet sob, and crumpled into his arms.

"Tell me what's going on," Ben whispered, his thumb stroking gently over Armitage's back, his skin warm and smooth. Ben could stroke that spot all day if Armitage would let him. "Talk to me."

Armitage pressed his lips to Ben's shoulder as he sobbed quietly, shaking and trembling in the alpha's arms. A few seconds after he broke, he spoke up, lifting his head. "I can't do this again," he whispered. Ben looked down, catching his gaze. Armitage looked wounded, and betrayed. "I failed last time, I can't do it again."

"Why not?" Ben asked gently, slowly releasing Armitage. But he released him only to block the door with with his arm, his fingers curled around the molding of it.

"I can't-" Armitage continued his quiet, pitiful pouts as he scooted back. He backed up until he was at the wall, right next to the open door that held his freedom, but was blocked by Ben. "I failed the tests before," Armitage whispered, looking away. He shook his head, covering his pink and wet length with one hand as he pulled his knees to his chest. "I can't go through that again."

"Tests?" Ben tilted his head to the side. Suddenly things started to make sense, "There's no tests, Armi."

Armitage's head snapped to the side, looking at Ben, the tears in his eyes almost immediately draining, along with the color in his cheeks. "What do you mean there's no tests?"

"This whole thing, it's just you and me agreeing to do it. There's no tests or... wait. Did he make you sign a contract?"

Ben watched as Armitage gulped, his addams apple bobbing before he nodded yes. Ben's eyes saddened, and he let out a sigh. He let his hand drop from the doorframe, no longer blocking Armitage's only means of escape. But then he scooted close again, crowded into Armitage's space and put a hand on his cheek. "You were with a bad alpha, Armi. Only the worst kinds," Ben shook his head. "Make their omega go through... tests and sign contracts and..." Ben sighed. He glanced down at his length, then back up at Armitage. He looked him square in the eyes, feeling so bad for the poor omega who'd so clearly been abused. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Armi. I can't imagine what it was like."

Armitage looked away, looking thoroughly defeated. He just breathed, staring off as Ben watched him. Finally Armitage sopke up, a quiet, meek voice, "Thank you," he whispered. Then he leaned in, leaning in to Ben as he slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Ben pulled him close, hugging him tight as Armitage continued to whisper thank you's, repeating them over and over until his voice was hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble.


End file.
